Perspectiva
by Nanase Kei
Summary: E ninguém nunca o amaria tanto quanto ela.


**Perspectiva**

Para ela, o mundo era pequeno.

Era pequeno, de fato, muitas vezes limitado apenas à uma simples gaiola, e na maioria das vezes à um quartinho mal-arrumado em um estabelecimento bruxo. Não havia problemas. O mundo era pequeno, mas nem por isso tinha que ser desagradável. E claro que preferia o céu, mas era algo diferente – o mundo era pequeno, o céu era grande. A diferença era clara.

Ela o achava muito grande.

Ele passaria a vida sendo chamado de pequeno, de magricela, de frangote, mas não aos olhos dela. Aos olhos âmbar e sábios ele parecia imenso, majestoso, aquele garoto que lhe abria a janela e deixava-lhe comer ratos em seu assoalho. O seu garoto! Ele com seus olhos cor de grama e cabelos desarrumados demais, com mãos macias e pontas de dedo ásperas. Tão ásperas! Ela mais de uma vez chegou a bicá-las revoltada, porque ele não lhe deixava ir ao céu, e ele dizia que era para seu próprio bem e ela achava irônico, pois ele não poderia saber o que era para seu bem, já que era seu dever protegê-lo. E ela assumiu o dever, e o assistiu dormir durante noites a fio, quando tinha que permanecer naquela gaiola, piando alto para acordar os outros de que não gostava, porque ele se acostumara aos pios, era capaz de dormir com eles. E desde o início o achou especial, e achou que um dia ele iria longe, e o que gostava mais era de voar pelo céu com ele e outras crianças observando-a lá debaixo, e ele sempre foi tudo no mundo para ela, e ela jamais seria tudo no mundo para ele, mas tudo bem porque é assim que as coisas são. Para ela, o mundo era pequeno e ele era grande, e ele era tudo no seu mundo, ele e os ratos e a água fresca e o céu. E muitas vezes ele a soltava no céu e vinha junto, um pouco atrás, eles voavam juntos! E eram os melhores momentos que tinha, aqueles, sim, porque eles voavam juntos porque era melhores amigos, e eram de verdade e ela era incumbida de protegê-lo e jurou que faria isso, jurou porque todos querem proteger o seu mundo. Todos.

Para ela, ele jamais seria o menino-que-sobreviveu, pois jamais saberia ao que ele não era para ter sobrevivido. Não, era o seu-menino, o menino-grande, o menino-que-estava-lá. E para ela jamais faria diferença, pois tudo que soube foi o que ele lhe contou, e ele lhe contava pouca coisa. Não que houvesse muito a se contar, pois dos dois ela era a mais séria, ela sabia mais. Sabia. E durante algumas noites as barras daquela gaiolinha lhe doíam, porque via os olhos verdes cheios d'água e ele gritava no sono, e ela se jogava contra as barras e piava para acordá-lo e ele não ouvia, porque se acostumara aos pios, e ela jamais se acostumaria aos gritos e mesmo assim ele nunca parou. E depois, quando viesse alimentá-la, ela daria-lhe aquelas bicadinhas carinhosas nas pontas dos dedos ásperas, e ele lhe sorriria cansado, e ela detestava vê-lo cansado, não se podia voar cansado! E depois, na noite seguinte, o veria dormir de novo, e torceria para os gritos não virem, e notaria que ele adormecia sem sorrir, os olhos cor de grama fechados e os cabelos caindo por cima daquela marca feia na testa que detestava, devia ser um sinal de nascença, horrível, como uma asa quebrada. Ela não o amou por seus grandes feitos ou valentias, não, ela o amou porque ele lhe dava ratos. Porque voava.

E ninguém nunca o amaria tanto quanto ela.

E então aquela noite veio, e ele a colocou na gaiola perto da moto do gigante – ela gostava do gigante, foi quem a trouxe para ele. Começaram a voar e ela se perguntou porque ele não a deixou voar ao lado, mas ele parecia tão nervoso, e tão cansado, e ela se perguntou por quê, se eles sempre tinham gostado de voar juntos, eles gostavam tanto! E tentou piar algumas vezes mas ele não a ouviu. Ela achou que tinha algo errado, e tinha razão, porque tudo começou a balançar e balançar e voar nunca tinha sido tão estranho, o que estava acontecendo? E balançava e balançava e ela viu vultos se aproximando mas não tremeu. Tudo bem.

(Não tinha medo de serpentes.)

Mas mesmo que não tivesse medo era doloroso, e doía ser balançada de um lado pro outro, e vários lampejos de luz cor de grama e de várias outras coisas para lá e para cá, e piou com medo não das serpentes, e não das luzes, mas porque ele não tinha uma gaiola, e ele tinha medo de serpentes, sim, ela sabia, ela sabia muito mais que ele, não? Mas _ela não podia protegê-lo_, e daí o pio enlouquecido e apavorado, porque todos os bruxos temeram perder seu mundo naquela época, mas só ela teve que vê-lo escapar diante de seus olhos. E piou com toda o fôlego que tinha, e se jogou contra as barras da gaiolinha o mais forte que pôde, e mesmo assim não bastou, mesmo assim viu seu mundo ir embora porque seu mundo era aquele garoto, e ele não era mais um garoto, não a partir daquela noite. E foi triste, sim, e doeu, e ela piou bem alto e odiou com todo o seu coração o escuro e as serpentes, e começou a sentir a gaiolinha escorregar mas ele a segurou.

Ele a protegeu.

E então veio a luz cor de grama e tudo ficou escuro.

(E, a partir dali, ele teria que aprender a voar sozinho.)

_**X**_

**N/A**: Então, centésima fanfic, seria bom uma reviewzinha de parabéns, hahahaha. Anyway. Engraçado que eu me perguntei por um tempo qual seria o fandom que eu ia usar para fazer a centésima, e aí relaxei e decidi simplesmente ver qual era a inspiração na hora. E que engraçado que acabou sendo HP, porque foi onde eu conheci a existência de fanfics em primeiro lugar, na época em que eu ainda postava na Floreios e minhas fics eram horríveis e sem conteúdo. Minha primeira fic foi de HP e eu fico feliz que a centésima também, porque HP para mim sempre vai ser a série eterna, os livros que eu vou sempre ler e sempre vou chorar e sempre vou adorar ainda mais do que antes. E escrever logo com a Edwiges... Porque a morte dela foi a morte da inocência do Harry, segundo a J.K., e todo mundo que acompanhou os sete livros lançarem teve que sentir isso também, né, então a personagem também me parece ideal. Juro que não foi planejado, hahaha! Isso é que mais engraçado.

Sobre a dedicadória: Tem muita gente que eu poderia dedicar aqui, as maiores sendo, provavelmente, a Anne e a Abra, mas tem tanta gente merecedora de menção que eu conheci escrevendo fanfics, cara. Hee, Ray, Débby, Murder, e até gente que eu não tenho tanta intimidade mas me deixa feliz ver que eles gostam do que eu escrevo, como a Bianca e o Montagh... E tantos outros. Então, cara, acho que vou dedicar a minha centésima pra você, ser aleatório, que se deu o trabalho de ler essa ficzinha, quer você tenha gostado ou não, quer pretenta comentar ou não, quer já tenha lido outras coisas minhas ou não. Espero que tu goste, espero que tu sinta. Escrever pra mim é sempre a melhor parte, e escrever todas essas cem foi bonito, foi bom, me divertiu e me melhorou. E eu fico grata à todo mundo que tenha se dado o trabalho de ler, ou comentar, ou fazer qualquer coisa com isso mesmo. Escrever me deixa feliz, não pretendo parar, e escrever cem vezes sobre trabalhos e personagens que não são meus me deixou bastante feliz. Então, é, estou lufa e sinto orgulho, mesmo, estou me sentindo bem. Espero que o discurso não tenha entediado ninguém, hahaha. Obrigada a você, mesmo, de qualquer jeito.


End file.
